Only the Governess
by charmingsponge
Summary: For the first time in her life, Maria was content. Her seven charges were wonderful and even their father was starting to come around. She tried not to think about the fact that she would be leaving soon. Though it broke her heart, she couldn't stay forever. After all, she was only the Governess. (Kinda AU, I guess).
1. Chapter 1

Captain von Trapp despised parties. The concept of pretending to enjoy himself in the company of gossiping socialites was simply not something that peaked his interest. Yet, when the subject was brought up, he had agreed with only a moments hesitation. It was because of Elsa's insisting, he told himself. It was because of how thrilled the children had been when the idea was mentioned. The way they had pleaded with him with such enthusiasm. It was _not_ because of a certain little governess who had tried unsuccessfully to hide the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the word party. It was _not_ because he was suddenly very curious about the way she might look in a formal dress. And, it was _certainly not_ because he was still reeling from the look she had given him when he had sung to her. _To the children_. He quickly corrected himself.

After the children had retired - taking their governess along with them - Georg was left alone with Elsa and Max. He was vaguely aware of the conversation going on between his two guests although he couldn't exactly say he was paying attention, his mind was elsewhere, upstairs, in fact. Fraulein Maria was probably reading a story to his younger children right at that moment. A few nights ago Brigitta had left one of her beloved books on the terrace. He knew she would worry if it was not returned to her so he decided he would take it to her room. When he had reached the nursery, the sight inside made him grin. The children were sprawled out on their beds and at the center of it all, asleep, with a story book resting across her stomach was Fraulein Maria. Not wanting to disturb the scene, he had decided to return the book later, and retreated into his study.

"Georg!" The Baroness' elegant voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes, darling?"

"We were just discussing what a wonderful influence your little Fraulein has been on the family." Max's eyebrows rose, as if trying to detect how his statement had affected the Captain.

Georg shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, I suppose _the children_ have enjoyed her being here." He gave Max one of his signature stares, as if to say " _enough_ " and slowly made his way over to his brandy cabinet.

"Well Georg, I have to say she's certainly brought a bit of magic back into the villa." Max practically purred, clearly missing the hint.

"Mmm."

Baroness Shraeder cleared her throat. "Well, I'm afraid I've over-exerted myself today darlings and I should probably follow the children's example and head up to my room." She stood up, smoothed a non-existent wrinkle out of her skirt, gave a chaste parting kiss to The Captain, and exited the room.

Georg tried to pretend he wasn't relieved. He was about to pour himself another glass of brandy when he paused, unsure of which brand he would prefer.

"Can't decide, hmm, Georg?" The Captain turned, surprised to find Max standing almost directly behind him. He wondered how he hadn't heard him move.

"I should consider purchasing a bell to hang around your neck, Max." Georg glared at his long term friend.

Max let out a chuckle. "Well, Georg, maybe I can help you decide. This one," he paused, pointing at a bottle of brandy, "is your old favorite. Helped you through a lot of hard times if I remember correctly." Max glanced up at his friend.

"This one, however," Max continued, shifting his gaze to the second bottle of brandy, "is new. Exciting. Charming. Delicious?" He said the last word almost questioningly.

Georg was well aware his guest was no longer talking about the brandy, and he was certainly not amused with the direction in which the conversation was going. "That is _quite_ enough Max." He hissed.

"Just trying to help, old friend," He shrugged, turning towards the door, "and I suggest you choose quickly and correctly Georg. We wouldn't want any unnecessary trouble, now would we?" Max didn't wait for his friend's reply. He simply left the room, leaving behind a very agitated former sea captain.

The next morning, breakfast was anything but serene. The children were buzzing with excitement in anticipation of the party.

"When will we get to pick out our dresses father?" Marta asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Well, Marta, I'm not sure," The Captain set his drink down, and turned towards his fourth daughter, " the party will likely take a few months to prepare, so, it seems like we have a little while to wait."

A chorous of disapproving murmers filled the room.

"Months! But why, Father?" Louisa's voice rose above the others. She looked visably disappointed.

"Parties take time to prepare darling. There are lots of things to get in order." The Captain stood. "Uh, Fraulein?"

"Yes, Captain?" She looked towards him innocently, her eyes seeming to ask "what have I done now?"

"I need to speak with you." He nodded towards the door.

Maria was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. Even still, as she stood and made her way towards The Captain's study, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that was seeping in. Her mind flicked back to the time she had been caught wearing curlers by Sister Berthe. She felt as though she was back in the Reverened Mother's office, waiting to have her hair cut off.

The sound of a door closing brought her back to reality.

"Please," The Captain motioned to a chair in front of his desk, "sit."

"H-Have I done something wrong, Sir?" Maria couldn't help asking.

The Captain let out a laugh, "I don't know, Fraulein. Is there something I should be aware of?" He sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, I hope not." She smiled. There was so much of a difference in his demeanor now compared to when she first met him. He was much easier to talk to.

"No Frauline, you are not in trouble." He reassured her. "Although I would like to talk about the party."

"Yes?"

"The children will need some clothes. I was hoping you'd be able to take them into town. It doesn't have to be today, of course, though I would like it to be soon, if possible."

"Yes, of course. I could do it tomorrow, if that's alright?"

"Fine, fine. And, you will of course be needing something for -"

They were interrupted by a shrill screech coming from outside.

"What on Earth was that?" Maria jumped from her seat and quickly moved towards the window.

Outside, standing a few yards away from the lake, was Baroness Shraeder. She was covered from head to toe in water, and she looked absolutely enraged.

Maria tried -unsuccessfully- to surpress a laugh.

"What is it?" The Captain looked at her curiously.

"Uhm, I think the Baroness might have gone for a swim." She turned to look towards the window again, when she felt a hand rest on the small of her back.

The Captain gave a hearty chuckle. "Now there's something I thought I'd never see."

Maria felt a blush rise into her face. He was clearly unaware of the hand he had unconsiously placed on her back, but Maria could hardly focus on anything else.

She took a step towards the door. After what seemed like forever - although it was likely only a few seconds - the Captain seemed to realize what he had done.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as he practically yanked his hand away, choosing to run it through his hair, in an attempt to keep things casual.

"Well, um, yes I suppose that's all, Fraulein," he began his walk towards the door, "I suppose I'd better check on Elsa."

She watched as his figure disappeared down the hall and she was left alone in his study. Steadying herself from their encounter, she rushed out of the room and began her search for the children.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Hey! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading. This is my first fanfic soo, I'm obviously still trying to get used to a few things (by that I mean like everything, yikes).. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Also I have no idea where I'm going with this but ohh welll._

Even as he was busy reprimanding his mischievous children for playing their "harmless prank" on the Baroness, Georg could still feel the undeniable burning sensation on his hand. He had barely touched her. The Captain did not understand how a simple graze of the hand could have such a lasting effect on him. _This is ridiculous. Pull yourself together._

"Do tell me, children, why do you think that it would _ever_ be acceptable to push one of our guests into the lake?" Georg watched as the children's eyes panned over to the fuming woman standing beside him.

"But, Father! We didn't push her!" Lisel insisted.

"No, it was Kurt! He threw the ball too hard, and she tripped." Louisa glared at her younger brother.

"Kurt?" The Captain eyed his second son, raising his eyebrows to elicit a response.

"I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean for her to fall in," the boy paused gesturing towards the lake, "Fraulein Maria never falls when I throw the ball to her."

The Baroness scoffed, clearly irritated from being compared to the Governess, "Well, I will admit I'm not exactly used to playing with _children_." She practically growled the last word.

Georg was not used to seeing Elsa so tense, though he couldn't exactly blame her. "Kurt, Apologize. _Now_!"

Kurt was visibly surprised from his father's gruff tone, and decided it would be best to comply. "Baroness Shraeder, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall."

The Baroness took a deep breath, "That's quite alright dear. I know you would never do such a thing on purpose." She accepted the apology, realizing she would have to prove that she could handle children, if she ever wanted a permanent place in Georg's home.

An audible gasp suddenly grasped everyone's attention. Nearly stumbling, Fraulein Maria bolted down the steps of the terrace, stopping just beside the children.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was only just looking for everyone, I hadn't realized that," Maria nervously glanced at the Baroness, "they were...here." Her voice softened as she finished.

The Captain was amused at how mortified she looked.

"Yes, well," the Baroness sighed, sweeping a dripping curl away from her forehead, "seems you've found them. Do you mind taking them inside darling? We would love a moment, _alone_." She slipped her hand into Georg's and threw a confident smirk towards the Governess.

Maria felt her cheeks redden. Deliberately turning away from Brigitta, she forced a smile in return, "Of course, Baroness. Again, I really am very sorry."

Maria waiting until all of the children had passed her, then followed closely behind them, holding her breath until they reached the house.

Georg watched as she left. He wondered if she had felt just as ruffled he had after their encounter. He pushed the thought from his mind. Turning towards the Baroness, he offered an apologetic smile.

"Elsa, I'm sure you're tired of hearing it but I feel terrible about what's happened. I apologize."

"Oh, Georg. They are just children you know. You can't expect them to be perfect little angels all the time," she smiled, "though typically they are. I suppose they just can't hold _everything_ in."

She reveled in the genuine laugh her comment evoked from the Captain.

"Darling, how is it that you still look absolutely magnificent even with lake water dripping from your hair?" Georg's mind flashed back to the argument he had had with Fraulein Maria after she had tipped both herself, and his children out of that tiny little rowboat they were rowing. She looked utterly enchanting. _No! She was infuriating._

Elsa gave an elegant laugh, "That reminds me, darling, I should go change." After giving Georg a quick peck on the cheek, she turned and sauntered up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, at dinner, Captain von Trapp told his children of their plans for tomorrow.

"Marta I was thinking about what you asked me yesterday."

"About the dresses father?" Marta enquired.

"Yes darling. How would you feel about Fraulein Maria taking you tomorrow to shop for your party clothes?" All of the children - though especially the girls - responded with great enthusiasm.

"It's settled then?" The Captain asked, daring to shift his eyes towards the Governess.

She nodded in confirmation, giving him a small smile.

Georg knew he should've looked away when she did. But he didn't. He kept his gaze fixed on her face, admiring her innocent beauty. She had such a natural glow to her. To some, she might appear common, but to someone who really took the time to appreciate her, she was striking. _Appreciate her? You are her employer for God's sake. She's going to become a nun!_

Finally he was able to tear his gaze away, focusing on his plate instead. He quickly looked over to Max who - to Georg's horror - gave him a disgustingly suggestive smirk. Georg dropped his knife in shock. He was suddenly aware of ten pairs of eyes on him.

"Something the matter, dear?" He heard Elsa ask.

Still scowling at Max, he replied "No, no, I'm fine. Uh, do excuse me will you?"

He had to get out of there. There was no way he would be able to sit through the entire meal. At the rate things were going, he would likely find himself sitting in a puddle of his own drool by the end of the night.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself.

After clumsily fumbling with the doorknob, Georg finally opened the door; he was going for a walk. Maybe that would help to clear his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _ **Just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who reviewed, it really means a lot. I -sorta- have a plan now for this story. I may change a few things along the way, but I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to go :P.**_

The cold night air did nothing to soothe the heat that burned through Georg's veins. He ventured down the stairs towards the lake. Something about the calmness of the water always seemed to comfort him, even in the most dire of times. He knew he would have to squash the inappropriate feelings that were so clearly forming for his children's Governess. It was only a matter of time before Elsa began to notice what was going on between them.

 _There is nothing going on between us_ , he cursed himself inwardly. _She feels nothing! This is about me._

 _I'm practically fawning over a postulant. When did I become so easily effected?_

Georg breathed in the crisp air, hoping to relieve the suffocating feeling that suddenly enveloped him. _It's because she's forbidden,_ he thought to himself. _It's because she's forbidden and I can't have her._ That's the only reason I'm feeling this way. He smirked to himself.

Feeling satisfied with his reasoning, he turned and began the trek back to the villa.

"Captain?" her soft voice echoed through his brain.

If it's possible for a heart to soar and sink at the same time, that is exactly what the Captain experienced when Maria's voice reached his ears.

"Sir? Are you alright? You've been out here for a while and the children insisted I..." her voice trailed off and he saw her hesitate before slowly moving down a few stairs.

Georg turned his back to her, focusing his eyes on the water. He knew that if he looked at her for too long, his eyes might betray his feelings. _God, this is ridiculous._

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just - I needed some air."

He held his breath as he listened to her footsteps descending the remaining stairs. Finally, she stood beside him, and he turned to face her.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale..." She narrowed her eyes slightly and Georg immediately felt as thought she could see right through him. He was entirely too uncomfortable.

"Yes, Fraulein! I'm _fine_!" He regretted his cold tone instantly when Maria's eyes widened and she took a small step back.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Sir. I'll let the children know." Her voice was no more than a whisper and his heart hurt knowing that he had frightened her.

As she turned to walk inside, he reached for her arm.

"Maria, I'm sorry. Truly." He hoped desperately she hadn't noticed he neglected to use her title. "I've just been feeling a little confused lately." _Damn. Why on Earth did I say that?_

"Um, about what, Captain?"

"Everything - _Nothing!_ I don't know, it doesn't matter." He leaned against the iron railing. _Why is she so easy to talk to?_ He knew if she didn't leave immediately, he would probably reveal much more than he should.

She seemed to notice his discomfort and she decided it best to hold her questions. "Well, I'll tell the children not to worry then," she turned to leave, "if I can help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

 _You have no idea._

Though he was somewhat relieved that he would no longer be subjected to the relentless questioning of the Governess, he longed for her to stay and talk with him.

After he heard the closing of the door, he waited several minutes before returning to the house, hoping to make it into his room without encountering any of his guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria's head was still spinning even hours after her conversation with the Captain on the terrace. As she lay in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking of the way he had held her arm. Unlike when he had touched her back, this time, she knew the touch was deliberate. And he had called her by her given name!

 _Why am I dwelling on something so insignificant? He is marrying the Baroness. I'm nothing more than his children's Governess._

Repeating her thoughts over and over like a mantra, she finally fell into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the Captain's order's, Maria had taken the children shopping for their clothes. Max insisted he accompany her, seeing as he needed to find something to wear and Georg and Elsa would be left with the party planners Elsa had hired. Most of them had already chosen their outfits. Well, apart from Friedrich, _all_ of them had chosen their outfits. Friedrich had wandered off a little while ago and Max had gone off in search of him, leaving Maria alone with the remaining six.

"Oh! Fraulein Maria!" Liesl squealed, pointing towards a dress in the corner of the shop.

It was a lovely, blue, floor length dress that was simple yet had an undeniable elegance to it. It was fitted around the top, then flared out gradually after the waistline.

"Liesl that dress is lovely, but we've already purchased one for you." Maria nodded towards the white dress with yellow embellishments that Liesl had picked out.

"No, not for me Fraulein. Blue doesn't suit me. I meant for you!" She walked over and began to inspect the dress.

"See, look. It's beautiful, but it's not too complicated," Liesl held the dress up, "you must try it on, Fraulein!"

"Liesl I can't just -"

"Try what on?" Brigitta trailed over to join her sister.

"Wouldn't this dress be perfect for Fraulein Maria? I mean she has to have something to wear to the party."

Brigitta's eyes lit up, "Yes! Oh, Fraulein Maria you have to get it!"

"Girls, I can't just buy a dress for myself with your father's money. He sent me out here to help you children find your clothes. Not to buy myself a whole new wardrobe." Maria exclaimed, relieved to have finally been able to get a word in.

Brigitta rolled her eyes, "What does he expect you to wear? That _hideous_ grey thing you arrived in?"

"Brigitta!" Liesl gasped.

"Alright, alright," Maria laughed, "it was rather hideous wasn't it? But I have other dresses now. Ones that would be more suitable for-"

"For other things Fraulein, not for a 'grand and glorious party'" Liesl asserted.

"Exactly! Just try it on, please?"

Now, it was Maria's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh, alright. Give that thing to me."

She huffed as she made her way over to the dressing room, ignoring the squeals of delight she received from the two girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria had to admit, the dress was absolutely stunning. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. Sister Berthe would certainly not approve. Maria grinned at the thought of Sister Berthe's face if she ever saw her wearing such a dress. _"Maria what is that abomination?"_ she could almost hear her voice.

After taking a deep breath, Maria tentatively stepped out from behind the curtain of the dressing room. She was utterly horrified to find all seven of her charges waiting for her, along with their "Uncle Max".

 _Oh help_.

The children exclaimed their approval when they noticed their Governess had emerged from the dressing room.

"I knew it! See, Uncle Max, she looks beautiful doesn't she!" Liesl exclaimed, proud that she had discovered the dress that had recieved such a terrific reaction.

Max laughed and nodded his head in agreement, "Lovely, Fraulein."

"Thank you." Maria murmured, wanting nothing more than for the floor to swallow her whole.

"Don't you think she should wear it for the party?" Brigitta questioned.

"Well I suppose she does need something to wear, doesn't she?"

"Oh but it's so-"

"Nonsense, Maria," Max waved a store clerk over, "you can't just wear an old curtain now can you?"

At this Maria had to laugh. The children must have told him about their "play clothes".

After a brief discussion with the clerk, Max announced that he would graciously purchase the dress in question (with Georg's money, of course.)

"Thank you so much! That's so kind. Although I really don't need it, I probably won't be attending the party after the children retire anyway."

"Of course you will Fraulein, we have much to discuss. You and I both know the children need to take part in the festival, and I need someone to help me convince Georg to see reason."

The children giggled at this, and Maria took the chance to quickly slip back into the dressing room and change into her own clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Georg was relieved to finally be in the company of someone other than just Elsa. They had spent the entire day together, and although he did enjoy her company, she had used all their time together going over details of the party. It was terribly exhausting and dinner with the children - and a certain Governess - seemed to be a much more exciting event.

"So, children, did you find anything you liked today?" Georg asked, glancing over the table.

"Yes, Father. Well, all except Friedrich," Kurt smirked at his brother, "he was rather _busy_ \- OUCH!"

Georg assumed Friedrich had kicked Kurt under the table and gave a warning glance to his older son.

Max had already spoken with him about Friedrich shenanigans. Apparently he stopped looking at the clothes when a girl about his age had come into the store. Max found it far too amusing for Georg's liking.

"Well _Friedrich_ I'm sure you have something already."

"I do, Father." was Friedrich's sheepish reply.

"Yes, but Father, you should've seen Fraulein Maria's dress it was-"

Gretl was interrupted by a collective "Shhh!" from the majority of the table.

The Captain glanced across the table towards Maria, who now wore a delightful shade of red on her face.

Georg was now far too curious for his own good. " _Oh_?"

Maria's face turned an even deeper shade of red, "Well I - I tried to - and then I - well it was -"

"We told her to get it!" Liesl jumped in.

"Yes, she didn't want to, but we told her she should."Brigitta agreed.

"No, Georg, _I_ told her that she should get the dress. She really needed one to wear, I invited her to join the party, I hope that's alright." Max chimed in.

Georg nearly laughed at how defensive everyone was being. Did they really think he would be angry with them for such a simple thing? His heart sank when he realized that a few weeks ago he probably would have.

"Father please, don't be mad at Fraulein Maria, it really is our fault."

This time, he really did laugh.

"Children, it's no one's fault. In fact, I agree with you. She should have a dress for the party."

Amongst the smiles of his children, Georg missed the disapproving glare from Elsa. He did not, however, miss the whisper;

"Georg, can we step outside for a moment?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Short chapter, I know. It's not really my best work but I wanted to update. I'm actually on vacation right now and we didn't really do anything today so I wrote what I could :P. Also I'm writing this on my phone so it'll be interesting to see how it goes. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story; you're amazingggggg ;)._**

Elsa Shraeder was many things. She was beautiful, confident, graceful and prided herself in being the best hostess in Vienna (if not Austria in its entirety). However, there was one thing that the Baroness was most definitely not; an idiot. She had noticed a change in Georg following his arrival back in Aigen, particularly after the night the children had performed their quaint rendition of _The Lonely Goatherd._ She'd originally brushed it off as a father simply being happy to have finally reconnected with his children. Then, she had noticed the Governess. She knew the look she'd seen in Maria's eyes during the Captain's flawless performance of _Edelweiss_. Yes, she knew that look all too well; it was the same look that Elsa herself had worn when she was first introduced to Georg. To her horror, Elsa had seen the exact same emotions briefly reflected across the Captain's face. For a moment, she'd actually pitied the soon-to-be nun. After all, she was such a young girl with (clearly) very little experience with men. _The poor girl must be overwhelmed at even the slightest bit of attention from a man_ , Elsa thought to herself. Georg, Elsa knew, was an entirely different matter. He was certainly not so naive. No, Georg was not naive at all. The emotion from which Georg was suffering was obvious; lust. That's all. Maria was pretty, Elsa had to admit, but she was nothing special. A commoner. A _governess_. Georg was simply tempted by her. She was the forbidden fruit. It was a simple case of lust and, like always, it would pass eventually. Elsa knew she would just have to patiently wait it out.

Now though, Elsa was tired of waiting. She had found the entire fiasco at dinner to be utterly humiliating, and she knew she would have to speak with Georg, before things got out of hand.

"What is it, Elsa? There has to be some good reason that you wished to speak with me privately in the middle of dinner." Georg sounded irritated.

Elsa nearly rolled her eyes. _Yes, Georg, I'm terribly sorry I interrupted your designated time with your children's governess._

"Yes, darling I _am_ sorry. I was just wondering if you..." she averted her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just..." she paused, knowing she needed to ponder her next words very carefully; Georg did not like to be questioned.

"Elsa. What is it?" came the exasperated voice of the Captain.

"Georg, do you honestly think it's a good idea for Fraulein Maria to attend the party?" Elsa's voice barely raised over a whisper.

The Captain was taken aback, "What?"

"I mean, really? She's a governess, Georg, should she not be doing her job?"

Georg's brow furrowed, "Elsa, just what do you think she's going to be doing at the party?"

The Baroness sighed, "I'm just not comfortable with her being there, Georg."

"Well, _Elsa_ , unless you would like to take care of my children as they run rampant throughout the party, I'm afraid you don't have much choice."

The Captain was visibly angry now, and Elsa knew better than to push him any further, despite how unhappy she was with him.

"Alright." she relented, finally giving up on her argument.

She rarely asked for much, and there he was, denying her the one thing she'd asked of him. When he stormed back to the dinner table, she didn't follow, instead, she slipped away into her room. Maybe a nice warm bath would ease her worrying.

 _How dare she_? Georg was livid.

 _What does she expect me to do? Ban my children from a party in their own home? Absolutely not. No, the children would be attending the party and, therefore, so would Maria._

 _Maria_...

Georg's anger instantly subsided. He couldn't help the impact she had on him, and he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to. Of course she would come to the party. After all, Max had invited her to be his guest after the children had left. Georg couldn't explain why he felt giddy at the thought of her attending a party. _His_ party. Well maybe he could explain it. But he never would.

Something inside him wished she didn't have to accompany _Max_ , but then the image of Maria on the arm of a dashing young man flicked into his mind, and Georg decided Max was an infinitely better option. At least Max wouldn't try to take advantage of her —well, at least not in the way that made Georg's blood boil. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

Maria was extremely proud of the children's progress in learning the song they were preparing for the party. The Children had been thrilled when she'd announced that they were going to be planning a surprise song to perform during the party. Even as they were practicing, Maria's mind was wandering. She had been utterly mortified last night during dinner, when the subject of her dress had come up, but her heart swelled when she remembered how the children —and even Max— had sprung to her defense. Even still, the Captain's reaction seemed peculiar. Was it only her imagination, or did the Captain seem enthralled during this part of the conversation? _Of course it was my imagination. Stupid,_ she put her hand over her forehead.

"Are you alright, Fraulein?" a deep voice tore her from her thoughts.

Looking up, Maria noticed the Captain standing in the door.

Startled, Maria jumped. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine, but you have to leave!" she pointed towards the door, in mock authority.

"Oh?" the Captain wore an amused smile.

"Father! You can't be in here! We're preparing a surprise for you." Gretl grinned, shooing him from the room.

"Alright, alright. But can't I just have a peek?" He laughed, trying a persuasive tone.

"No!" the children stood their ground.

Once Marta had closed the door, the practicing resumed and the children happily continued singing. Maria, however, was still plagued with thoughts of her Captain. _The! The_ Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: My sister and I finally get to the beach and we're rained on the whole time :(. Oh welllll, I'm having fun writing this story :p.**_

Much to the Captain's liking, the few days leading up to the party had gone rather smoothly, especially since Elsa had finally approved of the decorations in the ballroom. Elsa had gone to pick out her dress, though she insisted it be kept a secret until the night of the party. Georg was perfectly fine with this, as long as it meant that he didn't have to be dragged into shop after shop while Elsa searched. The children and Fraulein Maria were busy putting the finishing touches on their performance, so that meant Georg was left alone with Max, once again.

"Excited for the party tomorrow, Georg?" Max asked.

"As excited as I can be, I dare say." Georg lazily replied, not looking up from his book.

"Well, I'm incredibly excited." The mischievous glint in Max's eye went unnoticed by his friend.

Still not paying attention, the Captain gave his reply, "And why might that be?"

"Oh Georg, you must know by now," Max looked his friend over, waiting for a response, when he received none, he continued, "I've convinced your little Fraulein to leave the abbey, and we're going to announce our courtship tom-"

Georg dropped the book, and a mix of disbelief and rage filled the Captain's features. "You- Max, you did _what!?_ "

At the sight of his friend in distress, Max couldn't resist the urge to laugh, "I'm only joking Georg." he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Now are you going to tell me why you're so bothered by said joke, or not?"

Relief flashed over Georg's face, though he quickly masked it with indifference. " _I'm_ not bothered. Although, you should probably think before you say such things about a future nun." The Captain tried to laugh, though he tensed at the final word.

Max rose from his seat and poured himself a drink. "Georg," he sighed, "if you don't want to talk about this now, that's fine, but don't try to pretend nothing's going on when you and I both know that is not the case."

He knew Max was right, but Georg was in no mood to have this conversation. " _Max!_ I don't like being accused of something so absurd." he barked.

"Alright! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you…" Max raised his hands in surrender.

Georg held his head in his hands. "I know. I'm sorry too. I just don't want to talk about this."

The Captain's oldest friend patted his shoulder. "Georg, I won't push you any further at the moment. Just make sure you don't hurt anyone, alright?"

He nodded, and Max left the room, deciding Georg could use some alone time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I am so proud of you, children!" Maria clasped her hands together and beamed at the seven children in front of her.

They had been working so hard the past few weeks and the song had finally been perfected.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Fraulein." Liesl grinned.

"Well, I suppose I should probably get everyone off to bed then. You children have a big day tomorrow, remember?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes!" Several of the children shouted before all seven raced up the stairs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maria had just put the younger children to bed when she decided to have a cup of tea before going to bed herself. On her way to the kitchen, she ran straight into Captain von Trapp, who had just been leaving the sitting room.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry." She prayed that he hadn't heard how shaky her voice had been.

"It's quite alright, Fraulein. What are you doing down here? Are the children alright?" Every time he spoke she felt a shiver run down her spine, it was getting harder for her to focus.

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. I just put the younger ones to bed. I was just getting some tea…" she motioned towards the kitchen.

"I can get that for you."

"What? No, that's-" She started, before realizing her words were pointless, for he had already turned the corner towards the kitchen.

Following timidly, she reached the kitchen just as the Captain had begun to boil the water.

"Captain, really, I'm perfectly capable of making my own tea." She reached for a tea bag, but he gently shoved her arm away.

"Fraulein, don't be silly. I've already started." He reached into the cupboard and pulled out two tea-cups.

Sighing, Maria sat down and rested her chin in her hand.

She heard a chuckle, followed by a "Tired, Fraulein?"

"Just a bit."

"How do you take your tea?"

"Just honey, please."

When he handed her the cup, their fingers brushed, and she gasped.

The Captain gave her a quizzical look.

"The -um- the cup was hotter than I thought." she said, sheepishly.

Another laugh from the Captain. "Well, Fraulein, I _did_ just boil the water."

Trying to change the subject, Maria asked, "Are you excited for the party, Captain?"

"Ah, that seems to be on everyone's mind tonight," he gave a small smile, "I suppose I am."

"You don't seem so sure, Sir." She noted, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, I don't know. I just…" Getting distracted, he laughed again.

"Fraulein, do you know what Max said to me earlier today?"

"What?" She asked, taking another sip of tea.

He placed his hands flat on the counter as if about to deliver some devastating news. "He told me, that he had convinced you to leave the abbey and that you two were going to announce your courtship at the party."

Maria nearly choked on her tea. " _What?!_ But that's not true! I mean I-Well I _never-_ " she blubbered on.

The Captain gave a deep laugh. "That's what I said. But then he said he was joking." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The Governess had turned a bright red. "I can't believe he said that..." she whispered.

"Have you ever thought about it?" he asked so quietly she was almost sure she had imagined it.

"Captain! Thought about it? _Herr Detweiler_? Sir, are you _serious?"_ She gasped.

Georg couldn't help laughing again. " _No!_ I meant, have you ever thought about leaving the abbey?"

"Oh."

He regretted asking the question immediately and he considered changing the topic, but then she continued.

"Well, no actually. At least not until I came here." She took a sip of her tea.

He felt like taking her into his arms then and there, but then she continued again.

"With the children, I mean."

He felt his heart sink. Of course, he was glad that she cared so much for his children, but did she truly care _only_ for the children? _Of course, she did, that is her job._

"Why is that?" was the only reply he could think of.

"I uh. Well. I just feel like I'll be missing out on -uh- quite a lot if I stay at the abbey."

He knew she was talking about having children of her own, but the children aspect was _not_ the one he was focusing on. He felt his own face redden. He had also noticed her use of the word "if". " _If I stay at the abbey."_

"Yes, I see what you mean."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Well, I should probably go to bed now. Um, goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight, Fraulein."

He watched as she hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall before he began to clean up their cups.

 _ **AN (again, sorry): So the party is next chapter woooo, I'll have it up soon :).**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Ahhh it's the party chapter! Also, thank you for the reviews :))).**_

The morning of the party was a complete change of pace from the serenity of the past few days. Everyone was rushing to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"I'm ready, Fraulein!" Marta's chipper voice echoed through the halls.

"Marta, darling, you look lovely, but the party isn't for another few hours." Maria patted the girl's head.

"That's alright! I wanted to get ready early." Marta replied breezily before she skipped off in search of her siblings.

Maria was immensely nervous. She had never been to a party before, and everything was very new to her. One thing that made her especially anxious was the prospect of having to wear her new dress. Of course, the dress was absolutely gorgeous, but Maria was simply _not_ accustomed to wearing clothes as wonderful as the dress the children had chosen for her. _Breathe, Maria. No one will even notice you. Everyone will be wearing things like that._

A sharp knock at the door made Maria jump.

"It's Liesl, Fraulein, sorry if I startled you."

"Oh no, it's fine Liesl, come in."

The door opened revealing an ecstatic Liesl standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Fraulein Maria, I'm just so excited! I haven't been to a party like this since I was a little girl." Liesl was very animated, she was clearly the happiest she had been in a long time. The sight warmed Maria's heart.

"Well, Liesl I have to let you in on a little secret."

The sixteen-year-old nodded.

Maria paused for dramatic effect before she said, "I've never been to a party before."

"You mean you don't know anything about attending a party?" Liesl faked a gasp.

"Nothing, I'll need lots of advice." Maria smiled.

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles at the familiarity of the moment. This time, however, the children would not be trying to scare Maria into leaving. They had grown so close in the weeks she had been at the villa.

"Well, Fraulein, _I_ think you're going to do just fine." Liesl stood up, gave Maria a reassuring hug, and returned to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was overjoyed. The party was going to turn out splendidly. She had worked extremely hard in selecting the perfect decorations, and she didn't rest until they were exactly what she had wanted. She had gotten her dress from the finest seamstress in Austria, and she was certain that everyone was going to adore it. _Especially Georg,_ well, at least, that's she hoped. They had both agreed that it would be best for Georg to see her dress for the first time at the party. That way, she would get to see his legitimate reaction, and she was positive that he would be thrilled.

The only problem was the governess. She was going to ruin everything.

 _Oh, Elsa, don't be stupid. She's just a nun._

A brief glance in the mirror put her thoughts to rest. She looked magnificent, that much she knew. Certainly the guests would approve. No one would be thinking of a common little governess as long as she was in the room. No, Elsa would make sure of that.

The few hours passed like mere minutes until suddenly only half an hour remained before the first guests would arrive. Maria had decided that she would wear a more casual dress first, and change after the children went to bed. Reluctantly, the children had agreed, but only after she had promised to stop by their room once she had changed.

"Captain von Trapp, Sir?"

"Yes, Franz?"

"Baron and Baroness Elberfeld have arrived."

The first guests had arrived. The party was officially in session.

Maria thought the party was going quite well. She had managed to keep the children - and herself - out of trouble and mostly out of sight. The Baroness had made it clear to her that they weren't to bother any of the guests. Maria had agreed, relieved to be able to keep hidden for a while. She had taken the children to stand on the terrace. That way, they would still be able to take part in the party, but they wouldn't disturb anyone.

Gretl had forgotten her bow in her room, and Maria was just returning from the search.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't see-" Maria stopped when she noticed the two eldest children dancing together.

"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance?" Maria motioned towards Liesl and Friedrich.

The two seemed shocked at her sudden appearance, but then they laughed.

Kurt jumped in, "We were afraid you'd make us all dance together! The Von Trapp family dancers!"

The whole room erupted with laughter.

Suddenly, the children went quiet when a soft unfamiliar song reached their ears.

Gretl spoke for them all when she asked, "What's that they're playing?"

Maria didn't have to think twice, she was all too familiar with that dance.

"It's the Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance." Maria remembered her father teaching her the dance when she was a young girl, before his untimely passing.

"Show me?" Kurt pleaded.

"Oh, Kurt, I haven't danced that since I was a little girl." She hesitated.

"Oh, you remember!" He begged. "Please?"

"Well…"

"Please…?"

How could she ever say no to such a sweet request? "Oh alright. Come on over here."

Kurt beamed at her, then followed Maria to the center of the room.

"Now," she started, "you bow, and I curtsey."

"Like this?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"Fine," she took his hand in hers, "now we go for a little walk. This way..."

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Step together." Maria had to shorten her steps so Kurt was able to keep up.

"Now, step, hop, step, hop. Now turn under," Kurt's arms were too small to properly reach over her head.

"Not quite." Maria laughed.

"This way. Hop, step, hop and...under."

Laughing again, Maria announced, "Kurt, we'll have to practice…"

"Do allow me, will you?" The Captain's voice was unmistakable.

Was he asking to dance with her? This had to be a joke. He couldn't be serious. Still, when he reached out his hand, she tentatively took it, half expecting him to laugh at her foolishness.

Maria's dance with the Captain was entirely different from her dance with Kurt. It was far more graceful. They seemed to fit perfectly together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg had started the dance on an impulse, she looked so endearing as she danced. He wanted to give her a proper dance.

The first part of the dance went very smoothly. He hadn't thought about the second part, which would require dancing much closer together than would be deemed acceptable. Georg's heart beat faster at the thought.

As he spun her around, he couldn't resist a glance down towards her legs.

Then came the part he was dreading. Or was he waiting for it? When she reached for his hand from behind, he couldn't help the small smile that escaped him.

Both were unaware of the Baroness' sudden appearance.

They were extremely close together now. So close, that if he wanted to, he would be able to lean down slightly to kiss- _No! No, absolutely not._

When they stopped, Georg was unable to let go of her. But when she stepped back, his heart dropped.

"I… I don't remember anymore…" she whispered.

"Your face is all red," Brigitta stated.

"Is it!?" Maria gasped.

"I -um- I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

The Captain gave her a small smile, and was about to speak when they were interrupted.

"Why, that was beautifully done." Elsa's voice dripped with venom, though Georg was probably the only one who was able to notice it.

"What a lovely couple you make." The Baroness forced a smile.

Wanting to end the awkward moment as quickly as possible, Georg said the only thing he could think of. "Yes, I suppose it's time the children said goodnight."

"Yes, well… we'll be in the hall in a moment, we've got something very special prepared." Maria clasped her hands. "Right?"

"Right!" The children exclaimed.

When Maria and the children ran from the terrace, Georg was left alone with Elsa. He had been wrong earlier. _This_ was the moment he was dreading.

"All that needless worrying. Georg. You thought you wouldn't find a _friend_ at the party."

Painfully aware of the glares he was receiving from Elsa, Georg attempted to lighten the mood.

"Bit chilly out tonight, isn't it?" The Captain scratched behind his ear.

"I don't know," she paused, looking him over, "seemed rather warm to me."

 _Oh great_ , he thought, _now I'm in trouble._

Just as Elsa was about to speak, a lilted voice filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the children of Captain von Trapp wish to say goodnight to you."

 _So this must be the surprise they've been working so hard on,_ the Captain thought, making his way over to the stairs where a crowd had gathered.

Georg watched as Maria swiftly moved to stand behind a pillar. Then he shifted his gaze to the children, who were standing in a choreographed formation on the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain had never been more proud of his children than he was after they had finished their song. Everyone seemed to enjoy it greatly, but no one as much as their Father.

Glancing towards the pillar, Georg noticed that Maria wore the same proud expression. When she noticed him, he gave her a look that said "Well done."

She smiled, and began to make her way towards the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria had just reached her room. So much had happened that night and her mind was racing. Just as she reached for her dress, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Fraulein may I help you?" Liesl beamed at her governess.

Maria was grateful. She probably would need some help. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Liesl exclaimed, setting a small pouch down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria was wearing her new dress along with a bit of makeup -but only because Liesl wouldn't let her leave the room without it.

"You look so beautiful!" The younger girl gasped, "I just wish I was allowed to stay at the party." Her smile faded.

"Liesl, don't rush things. Soon, you'll be attending so many parties that you won't know what to do with yourself."

Liesl laughed, "I can only hope."

Maria took a deep breath. "Well, looks like I'm going to be late for dinner."

"Like always." Liesl raised her eyebrows.

"Haha. Very funny." Maria playfully rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I'd better go...Wish me luck?"

"Good luck!" Liesl smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg had had enough of the party. He grimaced when he remembered he still had to go through several more hours before the party was over. He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand clamped around his shoulder.

"Georg, have you seen the little Fraulein anywhere?" Max looked around the room.

The Captain remembered their dance from earlier, feeling a sense of longing he didn't quite understand.

"No." He murmured, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Herr Detweiler! I'm so sorry I'm late. Unfortunately, Liesl didn't have very much to work with." Maria laughed, suddenly appearing from another room.

It took all the effort Georg had left in him not to spit out his champagne. Of course, to him, Maria always looked lovely. But now, there was no denying it. Her blue dress fit her perfectly, and it gave her a sense of elegance that he had never seen before. He also noticed her face looked slightly different. Was she wearing makeup? _Liesl's doing, no doubt,_ he thought to himself.

"That's quite alright Fraulein. Actually, you're just in time. Everyone is just beginning to head into the dining room." Max snuck a look at Georg, who was still staring intently at Maria.

"Georg." He cleared his throat. "I almost forgot. Elsa's looking for you."

The Captain snapped out of his trance, grateful to Max for helping him avoid making a fool out of himself for the second time tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went well, Max and Maria spent the majority of their time trying to convince the Captain to allow the children to enter the festival. The Captain seemed distracted. Maria couldn't figure out why. Afterward, the guests returned to the ballroom, to enjoy just a few more dances before the party officially ended.

Maria felt a bit out of place amongst many of the most important people in Austria, though she tried her best to appear confident. She had excused herself from Max and was trying to calm herself down in a more quiet corner of the party. _You're doing fine Maria, you're doing-_

"Now, just _what_ is a lovely lady like yourself doing alone?" a deep voice tore her away from her thoughts.

Turning to face the voice, she saw a large man with dark hair standing right beside her. She watched as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"My name is Lieutenant Schwarz. And you are?"

"Um, Maria. Maria Rainer." She stuttered, feeling more nervous than before.

A deep chuckle from Lieutenant Schwarz made her shiver, and _not_ in a nice way. Something was strange about this man, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well _Maria_ , care to dance?" Her name sounded foreign in his mouth. She wanted to get away.

"No thank you. I'm just a bit dizzy and I was-"

"Don't be rude, Fraulein." His voice dropped to a growl, and he reminded her briefly of her Uncle.

He grabbed her hand. She flinched. Another chuckle from the Lieutenant.

"Jumpy are we? Relax. Just one dance."

 _If it will make him go away,_ she gulped _._ "Alright…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _How does she make me lose control so easily_? Georg was lost in thought as he danced with Elsa. _She's just the governess, just the governess, just the-_

Suddenly, Georg's eyes darkened until they were little more than black pits. Maria was speaking with Lieutenant Schwarz, a well-known Nazi supporter. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw the Lieutenant kiss Maria's hand. Elsa seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Darling? Are you alright? You seem..."

Georg didn't answer as his eyes followed his governess and her companion onto the dance floor. Maria was stiff. Much different now than she was when she had danced with him earlier. The Captain's jaw clenched as the Lieutenant held Maria's waist, and he nearly screamed when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"I'll be back." He wasn't sure if Elsa had heard him, because he was already heading straight for the disgusting man who had stolen _his_ governess.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger…. :p**_

"Come with me." The dark voice of the man frightened her, and Maria tried to tear herself away from him.

"No! Please I-"

"Now!"

He grabbed her by the elbow and forcefully dragged her towards the front door of the house.

Maria tried to cry out for help, but she soon wished that she hadn't, for the man's calloused hand now covered her mouth.

 _This cannot be happening to me!_ The hand over her mouth stifled her sobs and Maria felt the feeling of dread creep in when she realized that no one would be able to hear her. She said a silent prayer.

Once she had been pulled out of the house, he uncovered his hand from her face.

"Please! _Please_ , let me go." Maria pleaded, trying to yank herself out of his grasp.

"Tut, tut, pet. You're not going anywhere anytime soon." He shoved her against a car which caused her to hit her head. It took all her will not to burst into tears again.

"Please, I'm not-"

" _What_ is going on here?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he'd heard Maria's stifled cries, Georg's rage only intensified. Following the noise, he had arrived just in time to see the Lieutenant throw her against a vehicle parked near the house. The whimper of pain Maria emitted made his heart ache.

" _What is going on here?!"_ He had shouted, not caring whether or not anyone other than the Lieutenant heard him.

The barge of a man turned around, and all the Captain glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"Captain von Trapp?" The words of the Lieutenant were slurred. _He's drunk._

"I asked you a question." Georg thundered, stepping closer to the man.

"Oh. I was just," Georg watched, seething, as the man ran a large finger across Maria's cheek, "admiring your artwork."

 _Crack._

He hadn't even realized what he was doing until he had already done it. Lieutenant Schwarz cried out in agony before he crumpled to the ground, clutching his jaw.

Georg knew he wouldn't stay on the ground forever, so he quickly grasped Maria's arm and pulled her to a more hidden area.

Once they were a safe distance away from Maria's assailant, Georg spoke;

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really." Maria was shaking, clearly still terrified. Georg also noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eye. Was she afraid of _him_? The Captain's face fell. He knew he had probably over-reacted but he just couldn't stand the sight of someone touching her like that.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She finally lifted her gaze and her brow furrowed. She was about to ask him what he was apologizing for, but he continued speaking.

"It's just that I…" Georg started pacing. "Lately I've been so confused. And then tonight, when we danced, I thought that maybe...But then I saw him take you outside and when he touched you, Maria, I got so _angry._ It's ridiculous, I know, but…"

He sat down on the bench and cradled his head in his hands so he could avoid looking her in the eye.

"Captain, I'm sorry but I don't understand…" She mumbled, taking a few steps back.

Georg removed his hands from his face and stood up.

"Maria," he stepped closer, "what I'm trying to say is that," another step, "I don't want to see any man touch you like that again. _Ever_." He took a few more steps until he was standing so close their toes nearly touched.

"I didn't ask him to do that! I'm sorry if I offended you but it wasn't me who..." Maria was hurt. _Does he think I wanted that? Is he angry with me? Is it because he thinks I'm a bad example for the children?_ She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes, and she hung her head in shame.

She continued, choking back tears, "I only accepted the dance because I was scared of what he would've done if I had refused. He reminded me so much of-" She gasped, realizing what she had just said. She was not yet ready to reveal any details about her past to her employer.

The Captain realized it too, and his voice lowered "Who?" _Me?_

"Noone! I just meant..." She sat down in the seat Georg had just vacated.

The Captain knew she was lying, but he didn't want to push her into revealing anything she wasn't ready to reveal yet.

"I know you didn't ask him to do anything, that's not what I meant." He sighed, not knowing what to say next.

"Maria, I-"

"There you are, Georg!"

 _Elsa._ He gritted his teeth. _She always has the worst timing._

"I've been looking for you everywhere, darling. And here you are! With," she craned her neck, trying to identify the person with whom Georg was speaking, "...oh." Her smile disappeared.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, glancing nervously between the Captain and Maria.

"Well actually-"

"No!" Maria interjected. "I was just about to leave. I think it's probably time for me to go to bed now anyway."

She scampered up the stairs and out of sight before anyone was able to say a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slamming the door to her room, Maria threw herself onto the bed and finally let out the tears she had fought so hard to contain.

 _How do I manage to ruin everything?_

Maria was sure the Captain hated her. After all, how could he not after what he had just seen?

 _He must think I'm such an idiot._

She wept into her pillow, trying to generate as little sound as possible. Eventually, her tears subsided and sleep overtook her.

 _Maria was playing a game with the younger children on the terrace when the Captain called her inside._

" _Fraulein Maria, we don't want you here anymore." He stated, examining his hands as he spoke. His voice was low. Lower than she had ever heard it._

" _What? I don't understand. What have I done?"_

" _I believe you know very well what you've done." The Captain looked at her intently._

" _I'm so sorry! Please, don't send me away." She begged, beginning to cry._

 _Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her, and lifted her up into the air._

" _You're coming with me now, pet." It was Lieutenant Schwarz, and he was carrying her out of the villa._

 _Maria cried louder as the Captain watched on, laughing._

" _Please, help me!" She flailed her arms around, desperately trying to free herself._

 _There was nothing she could do. She was powerless. When he shoved her into a car and begin to drive away, she yelled once more…_

"Help!"

Maria woke with a start, and she let out a sigh of relief. The feeling of reassurance was quickly replaced with one of dejection, as she remembered the events of the previous night.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Fraulein, it's Kurt, are you alright? We heard a yell…"

"I'm perfectly fine Kurt, sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, no, Fraulein. We've already had breakfast and everything. Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt's voice was muffled through the door, but the concerned tone was still evident.

"I promise, I'm alright." She reassured him.

Maria glanced at the clock. _Oh help_ , _is it really that late?_

She had slept through breakfast. _Why did no one wake me?_

After a quick shower, Maria dressed and hurried downstairs, only to find the children preoccupied with their Uncle.

They noticed her lingering in the doorway and smiled at her.

"Well someone's finally awake!" Max tittered.

Maria smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. No one woke me up."

"Yes, Georg informed everyone that you had a long night and that we should not, 'under any circumstances' wake you." He raised an eyebrow and stood up from his seat.

"Now that your governess is here, children, I'm going to have to excuse myself. I believe I have a bit of chaperoning to do." He wiggled his fingers as retreated through the door, triggering a surge of laughter from the children.

 _Maybe he isn't angry with me? Maybe he...Oh._

"Alright, children. What shall we do today?" She asked, suddenly feeling very cheerful.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Ehh, hopefully this is okay. I figured we needed a little bit of an insight into Max and Elsa's thoughts.**_

Only after she had reached her room did Elsa finally allow herself to cry. For the first time in years, she had let her emotions get the best of her. _How degrading_ , she thought.

She could practically feel Georg slipping through her fingers, and she was completely powerless to do anything about it. She was saddened when he hadn't said anything about the dress she had spent weeks deciding upon. She was devastated when she had found him dancing with the governess instead of with her. And, she had been utterly heartbroken when she found him with said governess again, alone, on the terrace, clearly engaged in an intense conversation.

She felt the tears begin to fall again. _No, Elsa,_ she told herself _, you are stronger than this._ She moved to her ensuite and splashed her face with water as she willed the tears to stop _. You can still fix things. All you have to do is rid the house of that little postulant before it's too late_. _Now,_ she dried her face, _just how do I do that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max knew something had happened at the party, and he wasn't happy being left in the dark. He saw the glares the Baroness threw at Georg when she thought no one was looking. He caught the look of guilt the Captain wore whenever Elsa entered the room. He noticed Maria's uneasiness that morning when she had finally woken up. _Something_ was going on and Max was going to make _someone_ tell him what it was. He'd start with Elsa.

He'd found her in her room, touching up her makeup for what must've been the tenth time that day.

"Elsa?" Although the door was open, Max gave a polite knock anyway.

"Oh, hello Max, darling." she drawled, applying an extremely thick layer of mascara.

Max stepped into the room and lightly closed the door behind him.

"I have to ask you something."

"Ask away, dear." Elsa sounded unnaturally gleeful.

"Did something happen?" Max watched as her face fell and she turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." She gave small smile.

"At the party, Elsa. Did something happen?"

"Of course not. Now whatever makes you say that?" She smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Max knew Elsa well, and -although she tried to hide it- he now knew that something had happened that had upset her terribly. He didn't feel right about quizzing her on the subject anymore.

"Oh, nothing." He waved his hand. "I suppose I've just been overthinking things."

She gave him a questioning look but said nothing, seemingly glad the conversation was over.

"Alright then. Anything else?" She glanced around the room, deliberately avoiding his eyes.

"Uh, no. That's all. Sorry to bother you."

There was only one thing that could upset Elsa like that, or rather, one _person_.

 _What has Georg done now?_

He was wandering the house in search of his oldest friend when he ran into a whistling Maria.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, breathlessly. She was leaving the kitchen carrying a large basket.

Max noted the gleam in her eyes.

"You seem happy, Fraulein." He grinned. Her smile was contagious.

"Do I?" She blushed. "I was just going to take the children on a picnic, would you like to come?"

"No, thank you, but I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time."

"Of course."

Just as she was about to leave, Max had a thought. _Perhaps I should ask her what has happened._

"Actually, Fraulein, do you have a moment?"

She slowly turned, "Something you needed?"

"Just a quick question."

"Yes?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Something happened the night of the party, didn't it?"

Her eyes widened.

Max snickered to himself. _Not as good at concealing her emotions as Elsa._

"W-What? Of course not." She breathed.

"Are you sure?" He insisted, knowing she was close to breaking.

"No-I mean _yes!_ I thought you said...No, nothing happened." Maria rattled on.

She had visibly paled, which was a great contrast to the usual blush that adorned her cheeks. Suddenly, he felt guilty. She had become a friend of his during her time at the villa, and he realized he shouldn't be treating her this way.

"Oh, of course. You know how much I love my gossip." He winked at her.

"Now," he continued "I believe there are seven children patiently waiting for their governess to take them out on a picnic." Max gestured in the direction of the door.

Maria relaxed. "You're right, goodbye, Herr Detweiler."

"Max."

"Oh, uh, goodbye, Max." She replied, the blush returning to her face.

Maria scurried off in the direction of the children.

 _Lord help us. Georg, what on earth did you do?_

Shaking his head, Max resumed his search for the Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg had been trying to avoid both Elsa and Maria as much as he could since the party. With Elsa it was easy. He just had to hide away in his study for the whole day. With Maria, it was much harder. Not only because he seemed to bump into her almost everywhere he went, but also because he didn't _want_ to stay away. He could hardly believe he had come so close to revealing his true feelings towards her. He groaned just thinking about it. _Get a hold of yourself._

A part of him wished he would've been able to tell her. At least then he wouldn't be bottling up so many emotions. And, of course, there was the possibility that…

A loud knock at the door startled him out of his reverie.

"Come in."

Georg rolled his eyes at the sight of Max striding into his study.

 _Ran out of whiskey, no doubt._

Max closed the door behind him and gave the Captain a stern look.

"Georg, what have you done?"

Immediately, the color drained from Georg's face.

 _What haven't I done?_

Running a hand through his hair, the Captain tried to calm himself. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm done playing games, Georg. What is going on?" Max's tone grew darker.

"Max! How am I supposed to answer you when I don't even know what you're asking!?" Georg lashed out.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Elsa's moping around upstairs, she won't tell me what's wrong even though she's very clearly upset, and Maria-"

"What's wrong with her?" Georg demanded, suddenly full of worry.

"That's exactly what I mean! If I didn't know any better I'd think…" Max's eyes widened.

"Oh Georg, you're not-surely you haven't-"

The Captain realized what he was implying. " _No!_ No! What kind of man do you take me for?" His brow furrowed.

"Oh, thank God. I would've never believed you would do such a thing but she seemed so troubled when I questioned her-"

"What did you say to her?" Georg's anger had returned.

Max's eyebrows rose at the Captain's sudden outburst. "I simply asked her if something had happened at the party."

Once again, Georg's brow furrowed. "And? What did she say?"

"What do you think she said?" Max sat down in the chair across from Georg's.

" _Max!_ Just tell me what she said," the Captain's voice softened, "please."

When he heard his friend's desperate tone, Max grew concerned. "Nothing...she said nothing happened."

Georg leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes tightly.

"Do you…" Max stalled, wondering if he should even ask his next question. "Do you...have-uh-feelings...for Maria? Georg?"

Georg didn't open his eyes, but he gave a small nod.

"And… it isn't just some...infatuation?"

"No." the Captain's voice was heavy with longing.

Standing, Max gave a sad chuckle, "I don't know how you managed to get yourself into this mess."

Georg responded with a shake of the head.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Max."

"Georg, if you're going to be unhappy with Elsa you need to end things now. You can't keep stringing her along."

"I _know_. But Maria's going to be a _nun_. There's no way that she…" He trailed off, hanging his head.

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"About leaving the abbey? Yes. But not about how I feel. I mean, I tried to, at the party-"

"Aha! So that's why everyone is acting so strangely."

"But I didn't tell her! In fact, I probably scared her half to death when I…" He stopped, not wanting to relive the moment.

"When you _what_?"

"When I practically knocked a man unconscious because I didn't like the way he touched her!" Georg blurted out.

"You did _what?"_ Max's eyes were wide in disbelief.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The two men jumped.

"Come in."

Elsa swung the door open.

Georg prayed that she hadn't heard the conversation they'd been having prior to her entry.

The Baroness felt uncomfortable when she noticed how closely the men were staring at her.

"Uh, lemonade anyone?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: So it's been a little while haha. I've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, here we go.**_

Elsa picked up the pitcher of ice-cold pink lemonade and carefully poured three glasses. _Just the way they taught us in finishing school,_ she thought proudly, thinking back to the days when her life was perfect. Presently, the Baroness felt her entire world slipping through her well-manicured fingers, however, she was determined to keep a level head. Although she knew she had interrupted Georg and Max during a serious conversation, neither of them would tell her what they had been speaking about. In fact, they were acting far too nonchalant for her liking.

"Here you are," Elsa beamed as she passed the glasses of lemonade to the two men sitting across from her.

"Thank you," Georg gave a polite smile before continuing to drum his fingers on the table.

Max shivered in mock disgust, "Must you have insisted on such a _pink_ drink?"

Elsa was grateful for his attempt to lighten the mood and gave an elegant laugh.

"Of course, darling, would you expect any less of me?"

Max's reply was lost to the Baroness, her attention had returned to her -hopefully- soon to be fiance. He had begun to leisurely meander the terrace, clearly lost in thought. She couldn't help but notice the dark look that now covered his face. Elsa exhaled, of course, when they first began their relationship she knew exactly what she was getting herself into; _Georg Von Trapp - undeniably rich, handsome, charming and, above all, broken._ But, when their friendship blossomed into something more, she allowed herself to believe that she had saved him, _fixed him_. Now though, it was clear she hadn't fixed anything, she had simply helped him cover up his feelings. _A mere distraction. That's all I am._ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Feeling alright, Elsa?" Max's voice was filled with concern and -if she wasn't mistaken- a tinge of guilt.

Opening her eyes and flashing the brightest smile she could muster, Elsa replied, "Oh yes, perfectly alright. Just a bit tired, that's all."

Max gave a thoughtful nod. He seemed unconvinced.

"Maybe you should rest for a while? I'm sure Georg and I could manage to refrain from burning the house down for a few hours," Max winked.

"Perhaps that's a good idea," she stood from her chair and patted her hair. "Thank you, darling."

Once the Baroness was safely inside the villa, Max sighed. He hated seeing those close to him so troubled. Georg was completely torn and was starting to withdraw himself again. Elsa was no fool, Max knew, she must've realized Georg was drifting away. She was so used to having what she wanted that losing him might completely destroy her. He worried for Maria too, there was absolutely no way that such a vibrant young woman belonged locked away in an abbey, and yet, he felt, her naivete might ruin her in the outside world. _What a mess,_ he thought, massaging his temples.

Max stood and began walking towards the lake, where his comrade was now standing.

"Georg you have to fix this," he watched as the Captain leaned against the iron gate and rolled his eyes.

" _Really_ , Max? Oh, _thank you_ for telling me. I had no idea. I was just planning on letting everything work itself out," Georg snarled, glaring at his friend.

"Well, you'd better do it sooner rather than later. I believe Elsa already suspects something's going on-"

The Captain's eyes widened, "There is nothing " _going on"_ , Max!"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Max chuckled at Georg's defensiveness, "but there might as well be with the way you're acting."

"I consider both of those women my friends, Georg. I will be very upset with you if you hurt either one of-"

Georg frowned, "I would _never_ -"

"Let me finish! Elsa cares about you a lot. You know that. She's very much expecting a wedding proposal by the end of the summer," Max ignored the look he received from his companion, "I think that you are well aware that you do not love her, Georg, but she could be good for you...if that's enough," he eyed the Captain carefully.

"Maria, however, is planning to become a nun. You and I both know that path of life is absolutely wrong for her, but she's convinced herself that a life in the abbey is what she wants," Max gave a small smile.

Georg scoffed.

"She's entirely unpredictable, Georg; a wildcard, if you will. But, you love her, and if she loves you in return, she has the potential to make your life complete again. That is if you're willing to take that chance."

Sighing, the Captain stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked a rock into the water. "What if she's...What if she's appalled?"

"Then that's entirely unfortunate for you, old friend," Max laughed at the scowl he provoked.

"I'm not joking, Max. This is serious. And what do I say to Elsa?" Georg looked as if he had only just realized he would have to have a conversation with the woman.

Max cleared his throat and spoke in a high falsetto, "My dear, Elsa, I'm so sorry I cannot marry you. I'm a blithering idiot who has fallen madly in love with a damn _nun_ and I'm not even sure if she feels the same way about me. Anyway, would you like any more strudel?"

The Captain closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky, "Max. I am so _very_ close to throwing you into the lake. I suggest you _shut your mouth_."

Max gave a sad laugh, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. In all seriousness, you really should tell her the truth. Soon. Things are only going to get messier from here. If that's even possible," he mumbled the last part and shook his head.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fraulein, it's your turn," Brigitta waved Maria out of her daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Maria searched her hand before reaching down and grabbing a card from the pile, "I'm just a little distracted."

"Why?"

Maria wished she could slap herself, she should've known her most inquisitive charge would question her further.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what a beautiful day it was."

Maria was being truthful, the children could not have chosen a better day to go on a picnic. However, what had distracted her was not the weather. It was the peculiar conversation she had with Herr Detweiler before they had left the house. She wondered why he was so convinced something had happened the night of the party. _Because something did happen the night of the party,_ she reminded herself, exhaling deeply.

"Fraulein Maria, are you feeling alright?" Brigitta asked. "You missed your turn again," she pointed at the growing number of cards in her hand.

"I'm just fine. Sorry, darling. Any kings?"

Brigitta handed her two cards.

Marta and Gretl skipped towards their Governess, each holding two fistfuls of wildflowers.

"We picked these for you!"

Maria set down her cards, "Thank you, they're lovely," she grinned, scooping the flowers from the little girls' hands.

The two girls looked at each other proudly.

"Do you really like them?" Marta asked.

"I love them!"

Gretl's eyes twinkled, "See! I told you she'd like them," she flashed a rather smug smirk towards her sister.

"Well, we thought the Baroness would like them too. But she didn't." Marta's eyes flicked to her feet.

Brigitta sighed, "She said she was _allergic_ to them, Marta."

"Yes, but she didn't have to yell at me. I didn't know," the young girl sniffed.

"Oh, Marta, don't cry," Maria patted the girl's back. "I'm sure the Baroness didn't mean to upset you. She probably just didn't want to get sick."

Marta nodded and sat down next to Maria. "What are you playing?"

"Go Fish," Brigitta announced. "Do you want to play with us?"

"Yes, please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain had come unexpectedly, and neither Maria nor the children were able to return to the villa fully dry. The picnic basket was practically soggy, so they all thought it best to leave it outside. They stumbled in from the back door, soaking wet and laughing furiously. Suddenly, the children's laughing ceased and Maria turned to find a very imposing figure looking sternly at them.

Although he had undoubtedly changed since she first arrived, Maria was sure the Captain wouldn't be happy to find that his children had been 'roaming about Salzburg' wearing wet clothes.

"Uh… children, why don't you go upstairs to change," she whispered quietly.

The children darted up the stairs, glancing anxiously between their governess and their father.

"Fraulein...study... _now."_

Maria recognized the dangerous tone in his voice, she gulped.

Georg was angry. Not because his children had returned home soaking wet or even because they could've possibly ruined their clothes. He was furious at himself for allowing everything to become so muddled and he was finding it extremely difficult to contain his rage. He had snapped at Frau Schmidt earlier for accidentally knocking over a picture frame and now Fraulein Maria had been unfortunate enough to cross his path.

After Maria entered the room, Georg closed the door behind him and glowered at the woman in front of him.

She decided it was best to try to avoid an argument. "Sir, I'm so sorry, it started raining out of nowhere and-"

"Fraulein are you aware this is the second time I've found my children soaked after an outing with you? They could get sick you know," he watched the rain pelt against the window.

Maria frowned, "It's still warm out, Captain, I'm sure they'll be fine."

She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. They had gotten along so well recently. Almost friends.

"And their clothes, Fraulein? Do you expect me to be happy that they've ruined their perfectly good clothes?"

"Captain, it's just _water_ ," Maria narrowed her eyes. "Last time I checked a little bit of water doesn't ruin clothes."

Georg whirled around to face her, ready to shout, and immediately regretted his decision. He was finding it much harder to focus on his fury with her standing there in a dripping wet dress that clung to her body.

He realized he must've been staring for too long when her cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Sorry."

The Captain wasn't sure if he was apologizing for shouting or for staring.

"It's alright, I should've been better prepared," she mumbled, still looking at the ground.

Georg sighed, "You have nothing to apologize for, you can't control the weather."

Maria stiffened as he took several steps forward. He was close now, too close. _Or not close enough._ She shook her head. _No!_

He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I meant what I said, Maria, I'm terribly sorry for losing my temper," he spoke softly, almost a whisper.

Maria's heart leaped at the sound of her name. Suddenly she became acutely aware of his hand cupping her chin. Remembering the Baroness, Maria jumped back.

"It's perfectly fine, Sir." Maria had nearly fled the room when she remembered something.

"Uh-Captain?"

Georg cleared his throat, still unsure about what had just occurred, "Yes?"

"About what happened at the party...I-uh-I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Maria knitted her hands together.

"You're sorry? Maria, I'm not sure what you're apologizing for," the Captain's brow furrowed.

"Um...Lieutenant Schwarz. I'm sorry about what happened with Lieutenant Schwarz. I just...I didn't want you to think that I...that I _wanted_ it to happen."

"Of course I don't think that!"

Maria breathed a sigh of relief, "Really? I just assumed you were angry with me because I was a bad example or-"

"Angry with you? You mean just now? Maria, I told you that-"

"No, I mean when you said that… that you didn't want to see anyone touch me like that..." Maria's face reddened. "I figured you thought I was a bad example for the children…"

Georg frowned. _What is she talking about?_ _When did I...Oh._

A sudden realization crossed the Captain's face.

"I wasn't angry with you...I was-uh," Georg gave dry laugh, suddenly finding it extremely difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"I was furious with _him,_ and," he rubbed the back of his neck, "possibly somewhat jealous."

Maria's eyes widened. _Did he actually say that?_

" _Jealous?_ " she gasped.

"Yes."

Georg took several agonizingly slow steps until he was close enough to, once again, grasp Maria's face in his hands. He leaned down slowly, watching for any sign of rejection, seeing none, he closed his eyes and-

"Georg Von Trapp, where are you?"

They jumped apart.

Georg groaned. _Max. For God's sake._

Opening the door, Max tumbled in.

Returning Georg's death stare with one of his own, he pointed a finger at him.

" _I need to speak to you_."


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Okayyy. So sorry for the long break. Thank you to those who reviewed while I was gone!**_

Max Detweiler - a man known for his level head and charming demeanor - was seething.

Finding the letter had been a mistake. Sure, he'd been snooping around the villa, but instead of finding a hidden stash of deliciously expensive alcohol like he'd been expecting, he had come across the offending piece of parchment that made him see his oldest friend in a whole new light.

 _Fraulein Maria,_

 _I am writing this letter to notify you that this week will be your last week under my employment. There will be no need for a governess after I am married. I ask you not to warn the children of your departure, as I do not wish to upset them. Thank you for services._

 _Captain von Trapp_

What was written in the letter was simple enough. In fact, it might be expected in an ordinary employee/employer situation. But this was far from an ordinary situation, and Max could not fathom how the Captain could be so insensitive, ungrateful and downright cruel to a woman who had literally saved his family and quite possibly his life.

 _I suppose he's made his decision then._

The most sickening aspect of the note had been the fact that he had told her she wasn't allowed to speak with the children before taking her leave. Max knew that this would be what hurt Maria the most, not to mention the seven children who had come to see her as a mother figure.

Forgetting his seemingly endless search for the secret cellar, he had snatched the note and marched straight to Georg's study, muttering something about an ungrateful bastard along the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max stormed into the room without so much as a second thought. He'd been surprised to see the little Fraulein, but speaking with Georg was his top priority. He only hoped his friend hadn't yet informed Maria of her termination.

Turning to address the man who was practically snarling at him, he pointed a finger.

"I need to speak to you."

The Captain glanced at Maria, then quickly returned his gaze to his chaperone.

"Can't this _wait_ , Max?"

"Absolutely not," the impresario stepped away from the doors, allowing a red-faced Maria to scamper out of the room, and closed them once she'd left.

The two men stood standing silently in the room for a moment.

Georg shrugged his shoulders, "Well I hope whatever you have to say is damn important."

"O-ho, you _evil_ tyrant! Didn't give you the chance to fire her, hm?"

The Captain laughed, partly because he was beginning to think Max had gone mad, and partly because he had very nearly done quite the opposite of firing her. Seeing the unamused scowl on his friend's face, he frowned.

"Are you serious? What the hell are you talking about?"

He watched as Max crossed the room and plopped himself down on the sofa, reached into his pocket and lazily tossed an envelope onto the table. He inclined his head toward the letter.

Georg scoffed, "It's a letter, Max. What of it?"

"Why don't you read it? Maybe then you'll be more _familiar_ with that blasted letter."

Picking up the letter, the Captain made a show of opening the envelope, tearing it unnecessarily slowly and noisily and simpering at Max at any given chance. Once he'd given the note a once-over, his joking manner faded, replaced by a look that can only be described as thunderous.

"I didn't write this...this-this _heinous_ thing," he began in a frenzied pace, "Where in the hell did you find this?"

Max frowned, "You what? Well, I found it on the table in the-"

"Nevermind! Who wrote it? Who wrote it, and signed _my_ name? What _idiot_ , could have possibly-"

Standing up from the couch, Max grasped his friend by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Georg, calm down! She hasn't seen it. Everything is fine."

"Everything is absolutely not fine! Someone is going around writing _my_ name on things to hurt the people that I love-"

" _Keep your voice down_ ," the impresario hissed, "I'm not sure who it was, but we'll figure it out. Just…"

Suddenly, everything became clear. A letter meant to drive the pretty young governess away, the slightly feminine curl present in the writing, a certain _B_ _aroness'_ strange behavior lately.

Max clamped a hand over his mouth, "Oh my god. It was Elsa!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baroness Schraeder tightened the ribbon on her silk bathrobe as she strolled aimlessly around her private balcony. She'd let her hair down and the cool wind blowing in from the north felt fabulously freeing. Taking a moment to appreciate the true beauty of the nature she was surrounded in, she took a deep breath and smiled.

 _Salzburg truly is lovely without the squabbling of seven rowdy children,_ she thought to herself, running her fingers over the balustrade.

Elsa felt a sudden sense of happiness wash over her. After she delivered the letter she'd written, her little governess problem would surely be taken care of, and once she and Georg were married, his children would certainly follow.

 _Right off to boarding school,_ she tittered.

She gave a contented sigh. Yes, the world was finally starting to fall back into Elsa Schraeder's favor. _Just as it should_ , she nodded to herself.

Sauntering back into her room, Elsa flopped onto her bed, yawning slightly as her head hit the pillow.

Listening to the gentle murmur of the water and the soft rustle of the leaves, she began to fall asleep. That is until she was disturbed by the sound of frantic knocking on her door.

"Elsa," a deep voice protruded through the walls, "open this door!"

 _ **AN: Okay, don't get me wrong, I honestly love Elsa. I know this is a**_ **little** _ **more severe than having her scare Maria away during the party, but please don't hate me for this lol. Also.. just realized I haven't done a disclaimer? Whoops. Anyway, I don't own TSOM, in case you haven't realized :P.**_


End file.
